


Leave The Gun, Take The Cannoli [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Werewolf!Rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Leave The Gun, Take The Cannoli" by stepquietly.</p><p>"Rosa is a werewolf and Gina is the fucking Godfather."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Gun, Take The Cannoli [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave The Gun, Take The Cannoli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483306) by [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly). 



Length: 13:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/leave%20the%20gun,%20take%20the%20cannoli.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for my dearest reena_jenkins! Merry Christmas~! ♥


End file.
